Sweet Transvestite
Sweet Transvestite from The Rocky Horror Picture Show is featured in The Rocky Horror Glee Show, the fifth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes with New Directions singing back up vocals. It was originally planned for Carl to sing the song, but it was thought to be inappropriate, so the song was given to Mercedes. Lyrics Mercedes: How d' you do I see you've met my faithful handyman He's just a little brought down Cause when you knocked He thought you were the candy-man Don't get strung out by the way I look Don't judge a book by its cover I'm not much of a girl by the light of day But by night I'm one hell of a lover I'm just a Sweet Transvestite From Sensational, Transylvania Let me show you around Maybe play you a sound You look like you're both pretty groovy Or if you want something visual That's not too abysmal We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie Well you got caught with a flat Well how about that? Well, babies, don't you panic By the light of the night It all seems alright I'll get you a satanic mechanic I'm just a Sweet Transvestite From Sensational, Transylvania Why don't you stay for the night? (Santana: Night!) Or maybe a bite? (Brittany: Bite!) I could show you my favourite obsession I've been making a man With blond hair and a tan And he's good for relieving my tension Mercedes (New Directions): I'm just a Sweet Transvestite (Sweet Transvestite) From Sensational, (with New Directions: Transylvania) Hey, hey I'm just a Sweet Transvestite (Sweet, sweet Transvestite) From Sensational, (with New Directions: Transylvania) So, come up to the lab And see what's on the slab I see you shiver with antici-(Emma and Will in the episode version: pation) But maybe the rain Isn't really to blame So I'll remove the cause Hahahaha But not the symptom Trivia *The Rocky Horror Show's creator, Richard O' Brien, was disappointed at the show for having changed the word "transsexual" to "sensational", claiming that the show decided to "dilute down" the themes of the musical. Source *Since it has slight explicit content in the original, this version has been changed to 'Sweet transvestite from sensational, Transylvania,' from 'Sweet transvestite from ''transsexual''', Transylvania'. While the altered lyrics have no effect on the plot of the episode, in the film these lines later become crucial. They also cut out a verse sung by Brad and Janet. *During the first take Amber got stuck in the elevator for 20 minutes as it suddenly broke down. *The song was originally meant to be sung by Carl, but the producers felt like the song was too "inappropriate" for John Stamos to be in drag, thus changed it. Gallery Glee - 2x05 - Sweet Transvestite.jpg glee-mercedes78787.jpg Glee-S02E05-4.jpg sweet transvestite.png Sweet_Transvestite.jpg tumblr_lqx3ywPmbd1qashl1o3_400.jpg tumblr_ml2y2bL1Xb1qbx372o4_250.gif tumblr_mhmhu4jOSB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mhmhu4jOSB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mhmhu4jOSB1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhmhu4jOSB1ra5gbxo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mhmhu4jOSB1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhmhu4jOSB1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhmhu4jOSB1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhmhu4jOSB1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif sweet transvestite season 2.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce